1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained device for searching or indexing an intranet and a method for installing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Although searching and indexing an intranet for intranet management is conventionally known, the ability to install and configure devices that perform such searching and indexing requires a high level of skill and effort. Most often, such devices must be installed and configured by only the most sophisticated of operators. Additionally, these devices when installed and configured are extremely expensive because the devices and the incorporated software are often custom. Therefore, the software is developed for the particular intranet on which it will be used.
This invention provides a device that can be plugged into an intranet and offer searchable index functionality of that intranet without requiring information about the intranet system configuration or administration.
The exemplary embodiments of the invention provide searchable index functionality with improved simplicity. The devices and methods according to the exemplary embodiments of the invention provide a search service that requires no complicated setup or search-specific skills. Assuming a company has a web-presence and someone who maintains its web server sets up the device, installation should take no more than fifteen minutes, following a simple set of instructions.
Additionally, the device according to the exemplary embodiments of the invention is relatively low in cost due to bundling of software and hardware and volume discounts. The exemplary embodiments of the invention simplify setup for full-text search of an intranet to purchasing and connecting a device to an intranet.
The exemplary embodiments of the invention lower the barriers to setting up an intranet search by bundling the software and hardware into a xe2x80x9cblack boxxe2x80x9d device that can be connected to the intranet by an operator.
Additionally, the exemplary embodiments provide for auto-configuration of the device into the intranet to be searched and indexed.
These, and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the system and methods according to this invention.